La puerta de al lado
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: UA Sango dedica su vida a su hermano y a su trabajo. Él es el hijo del jefe de Sango. ¿Qué pasará cuando él ocupe la oficina junto a la de Sango? Justo la puerta de al lado. SanxMir y algo de KagxInu. CAP. 5 UP!
1. El chico nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sin fines de lucro.**

**En la puerta de al lado**

El chico nuevo

Sango se despertó el lunes a las 7:00 hs para tener tiempo de tomar una ducha antes de entrar a trabajar. Luego se puso su camisa celeste, la falda negra y un saco azul oscuro y se hizo una cola alta en el cabello. Despertó a su hermano Kohaku para ir a la escuela y se puso a preparar un rápido desayuno.

-Bueno Kohaku tengo que irme más temprano hoy. ¿Podrás ir sólo a la escuela?

-Sí, claro. ¿No desayunarás?- Le preguntó mientras mordia una tostada.

-No Kohaku. Estoy apurada.- Tomó su bolso. -Nos vemos luego. - Le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió apresuradamente.

-Adiós! - Gritó Kohaku.

Sango salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar muy rápido ya que no queria llegar tarde, nunca lo hacía. Entró al edificio tres minutos antes de las 8:00 hs. Llegaba a tiempo.

- Buenos dias Inuyasha.- Dijo al llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su oficina, la de su mejor amigo Inuyasha y , al lado de la de ella, una tercera que la ocupaba un muchacho al que no llegó a conocer mucho ya que había durado solo tres meses y luego renunció. Era por eso que tenía que llegar más temprano aquel día, para conocer al que ocuparía su lugar. - ¿Ya llegó el señor Hashieta?

-Buenos dias Sango. Yno, el jefe no llegó. Llegas temprano, como siempre. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tú llegaste antes - Añadió la chica y entró a su oficina a dejar su bolso.

-Sí, lo sé. - Dijo cuando Sango volvió a la recepción. - Pero es porque tuve que acomodar mi oficina. No estaba del todo... higiénica.

-Apestaba- Corroboró Sango sonriendo.

-Buenos dias señorita Akibahara, señor Taisho.

-Buenos dias señor Hashieta - Dijeron Sango e Inuyasha a coro y volteando hacia el ascensor que se había abierto y por el cual entraban en ese momento tres personas el señor Hashieta y dos chicas jóvenes una de cabello azabache y lacio; de ojos oscuros y una cara alegre. Era un poco más joven que Sango quién tenía veinte años. Y la otra muchacha era de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y era ondulado; ojos verdes y sonreía no muy natural. Debía de tener veintitres años.

-Bueno mi hijo se ha retrasado, asi que les presentaré a ustedes a la nueva secretaria. Ella es Koharu- Señaló a la chica de ojos verdes - Comenzará a trabajar hoy aquí- E hizo un movimiento con los brazos abarcando la recepción - Y ella es mi hija Kagome y estará aqui para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten de administración. Miroku no ha llegado aún, bueno ya se presentará, yo debo irme. Adiós.

-Adiós- Respondieron todos.

-Bueno, empecemos - Dijo Sango y entró en su oficina. Cuando ya habian pasado dos horas de estar leyendo y acomodando papeles, tomó unos cuantos y se disponía a salir cuando alguien abrió justo en ese momento la puerta y a Sango se le esparcieron los papeles por el suelo. Se puso a recogerlos de mala gana.

-Lo siento - Se apresuró a decir quién había entrado y empezó a recoger papeles también.

-Podrias haber golpeado - Y se incorporó para mirar a quién le había desordenado todo. Era un muchacho de cabello negro sujeto en una pequeña coleta. Vestía unos jeans un poco sucios en las rodillas, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta de jean también. Tenía unos ojos que conbinaban perfectamente con su camiseta. Él le entregó algunos papales.

-Disculpa. Yo soy Miroku Hashieta.- Y extendió su mano derecha. Sango quién jamás lo hubiese imaginado por como vestía, levantó también su mano para estrechársela.

-Sango Akibahara

-Un placer, señorita.-Dijo sonriendo. - Lamento haberme retrasado pero se me paró el auto a unas cuantas cuadras.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, la dejaré seguir con lo que hacía.- Y sin más que una sonrisa se retiró.

-Al parecer siempre sonrie - Murmuró Sango y también ella salió.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Inuyasha, golpeó en la puerte y éste dijo "Adelante", así que Sango entró y depositó los papeles en el escritorio de su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pues tu parte de los contratos que debes revisar- Respondió la chica quién seguía pensando en el muchacho llamado Miroku. -Oye Inuyasha ¿ya viste al hijo del señor Hashieta?

-Sí, vino hace unos momentos a presentarse.

-¿Qué opinas de él? -Inuyasha la miró - Quiero decir, ¿has visto como vestía?

-Sí y me pareció bastante gracioso. Mencionó algo de que se le había parado el auto.

-Sí, el auto, no que se le había incendiado el ropero. - Dijo Sango - No parece ser muy responsable. Y la chica Kagome, ¿es su hermana, verdad?

- Así es - Respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonries?

-Por nada - Se limitó a responder.

-Inuyasha, espera un momento,... ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué?! No digas estupideces. - Dijo mientras escribía.

-Sí bueno -Dijo Sango sonriendo. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y antes de marcharse observó a su amigo y dijo: -Inuyasha.

-¿Sí?- La miró.

-Suerte con eso - Le hizo un guiño y cerró la puerta trás de sí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 16:00 hs. Sango salió de su oficina con su bolso, lista para irse a casa. La puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha estaba entreabierta.

-Inuyasha, ¿ya te vas?- Preguntó

-En diez minutos, Sango. - Respondió - Tengo que terminar de leer esto.

-Oh, de acuerdo hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Sango se dirigía al ascensor. Estaba cansada y solo quería llegar a casa.

- Adiós señor Hashieta - Decía Koharu.

-Hasta luego linda - Respondía Miroku. - Oh. Sango, ¿también te vas? - Koharu ya se había retirado algo ofendida al parecer por la presencia de Sango. Kagome estaba en su escritorio, que se encontraba a un lado del de Koharu, leyendo.

-Sí.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. - Y se dirigió al ascensor, luego fuera del edificio y se encaminó hacia su casa. "Asi que linda" pensó mientras entraba a su departamento.

-Hermana! -Exclamó Kohaku. Sango, que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó. - Hola!

-Hola Kohaku. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien. ¿Qué tal tu día? -Preguntó su hermano.

-Normal.

A las 22:00 hs. luego de que Kohaku ya se hubiese ido a su habitación a dormir, Sango decidió imitarlo. Asi que se fué a su habitación se puso su pijama y se acostó.

No le dió importancia, pero su último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida fue sobre el chico nuevo, Miroku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fan-fic y es acerca de mi pareja preferida, Sango y Miroku. Aunque puede aparecer algo de Kagome e Inuyasha, ya veremos. Espero les guste. Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero prometo continuar con el segundo pronto y será más extenso.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión, hasta el próximo capítulo,**

**Mahiara Hiteru.**


	2. Embobada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sin fines de lucro.**

**En la puerta de al lado**

Embobada

-Hermana, ¿ qué no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-¿Qué?- Habló una adormilada Sango desde la cama. Los rayos del sol entraban abundantes por la ventana.

-Son las nueve y pensé que...

-¡¿Qué?! - La chica saltó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el armario, mientras gritaba: -¡Maldito despertador!. Kohaku, ¿por qué no me llamaste antes?

-Acabo de despertar - Respondió sinceramente.

-¡Maldición, la escuela! - Maldijo Sango mientras entraba al baño para cambiarse velozmente.- Debías entrar a las nueve, así que... Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hoy te quedas en casa? - Preguntó desde el baño aún.

-¡Genial! - Exclamó Kohaku.

-No, no es genial. Y aprovecha para ordenar un poco tu habitación. - Sango se hizo una cola baja en el cabello.

-De acuerdo - Aceptó Kohaku aunque algo alicaído.

-Bien. Adiós. -Dijo Sango saliendo a toda prisa del baño, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose directamente a la salida.

-Adiós. - Saludó Kohaku y se propuso prepararse algo para desayunar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué no se ingresa a las nueve?- Murmuró Koharu, aunque Sango la oyó y le dirigió una colérica mirada.

-Buenos dias - Le dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Buenos dias - Respondió Sango de igual forma y se encaminó rápida a su oficina.

-Oh! Pero miren quién llegó tarde. Creí que estabas en un hospital... ¿Sabes que son las 9:45 hs., verdad?

-Por favor Inuyasha, no empieces. No estoy de humor. - Le dijo Sango dejando su bolso sobre su escritorio, donde Inuyasha se encontraba. -¿Qué haces en mi oficina? ¿Te cansaste de tu chiquero de en frente? Perdón, ¿oficina?

-Ja, ja. -Dijo Inuyasha sarcástico. - Como no estabas tú para alcanzarme unos contratos que debía revisar, vine por ellos yo mismo.

-Oh. Está bien.

-Adivina quién preguntó por ti. - Dijo Inuyasha levantando la vista hacia su amiga que lo miraba inquisitiva.

-¿Quién?

-Dije que adivines.

-Y yo te dije que no estaba de humor.

-Bien, bien. El chico del auto.

-¿Quién?... Ah! - Exclamó Sango al darse cuenta a quién se refería su amigo. - ¿Qué quería?

-Pues, ni idea.- Respondió indiferentemente Inuyasha. Golpearon la puerta. - Adelante!. - Dijo Inuyasha.

-Oye. Esta es mi oficina...

-Disculpen era Kagome,

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede? - Inquirió rapidamente Inuyasha.

-Pues me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes podría decirme donde es que se guardan las cuentas. Es que llegaron hoy y...

-No te preocupes. Inuyasha lo hará.- Sango le dirigió a este una mirada poco disimulada, a lo que Inuyasha se puso rojo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación con Kagome.

Sango se sentó detrás de su escritorio y lo ordenó un poco, ya que Inuyasha había hecho un enorme desastre para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Estaba feliz por su amigo. Bueno, no era que saliera con Kagome, pero el no era muy demostrativo y mucho menos respecto a las chicas; "Kagome le ha pegado fuerte". Pensó Sango divertida. Sango tenía un leve presentimiento de que a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha. Todo iría bien.

Mientras pensaba todas esas cosas golpearon la puerta.

-Permiso. - Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, adelante.- Respondió Sango y observó cuando Miroku entró a la oficina.

-¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó este.

-Bien.

-Que bien que ya llegaste - Sango lo miró un poco asombrada. -Necesitaría que me ayudes con algo. Es que no tengo idea de que hacer con esto. - Dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha en la que sostenía una carpeta repleta de hojas.

-Claro. - Aceptó Sango algo insegura. -Siéntate, por favor. -Dijo señalando la silla al otro lado de su escritorio. Miroku tomó asiento donde Sango le había indicado y ella se puso de pie junto a él para también poder leer. Al cabo de algunos largos minutos Sango dijo:

-Tienes que firmar las tres últimas páginas y... -Se volteó para verlo a la cara y se dió cuenta de que Miroku no prestaba la más mínima atención a los papeles y no estaba segura si a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, solo la miraba fijamente a lo que se sumaba la corta distancia entre ellos. Sango se sonrojó contra su voluntad.

-Sango, olvidé... - Inuyasha miró la escena en la que se encontraba su amiga desde la puerta. Sango se alejó del lado de Miroku rapidamente y se puso todavía más colorada, si es que eso era posible. -Los papeles. - Finalizó Inuyasha. Sango reparó en la presencia de los papeles que aún se encontraban sobre su escritorio, los tomó y se los llevó al muchacho que aún se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta. -Suerte con eso. - Le susurró Inuyasha y se alejó sonriente hacia su oficina.

-Y, ¿debo hacer algo más? - Preguntó Miroku aún desde el asiento. No parecía haberlo incomodado para nada aquella situación.

-Ehh... Sí. Debes hacer una copia de cada una de las hojas que firmes.

-Bien. - Se puso de pie. -Muchas gracias, linda. - Dijo al pasar por al lado de Sango y se fue a la oficina contigua cerrando la puerta trás él.

-Linda. - Repitió Sango embobada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola otra vez!**

**Me tardé más de lo que pretendía con el segundo capítulo. Sé que dije que este sería más extenso lo cual creo no es así. Lo que pasa es que con los exámenes de la escuela no me queda mucho tiempo y antes que tardar mucho tiempo en dejarles un capítulo muy largo prefiero dejar rápido uno más corto.**

**En fin, luego de la larga explicación quiero agradecerles a Lah-chan y a sngo-425 por sus animadores reviews. n.n Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**

**Dejen review. Sí? Onegai!**

**Mahiara Hiteru. **


	3. Invitación, dudas, inconveniente

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sin fines de lucro.**

**En la puerta de al lado**

Sango se quedó plantada mirando la puerta que se había cerrado detrás del muchacho.

"Pero que tonta. Me estoy comportando como una estúpida." Se dirigió a su escritorio y se puso manos a los papeles. (XD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Inuyasha.

-¿Ah?- Inquirió este desde detrás de todo su papeleo.

-Me voy.

-Pues adiós.- Dijo bebiendo de su café.

-Y... Inuyasha, lo de hoy... no fue lo que...

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo otra vez sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-¿Podrías dejar un minuto el maldito café?- Sango quería aclarar bien las cosas.

-Disculpa Inuyasha.- Miroku había entrado por la puerta. - Oh! Aquí estas. Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? - Preguntó Sango.

-Así es linda.- Confirmó Miroku. Inuyasha casi se ahoga con el (ya mencionado) café. –Venía a preguntarle a Inuyasha si es que te había visto.

-Y... ¿Para qué? - Pregunto Sango un poco nerviosa por el muchacho que acababa de entrar y un poco molesta por la actitud de Inuyasha.

-Pues, quería preguntarte si te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana.- Inuyasha ya tenía toda su atención puesta en la escena, en la cual, Miroku esperaba la respuesta de la castaña y, la castaña se encontraba bastante avergonzada.

-Pues...- Comenzó Sango.

-Espera. No me contestes ahora, ¿sí?. Lo piensas y mañana me lo dices aquí.

-Está bien.- Aceptó Sango.

-Bueno, nos vemos.- Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Inuyasha y salió de la oficina.

-Nos vemos.- Murmuró Sango a la puerta.

-Con que no era lo que parecía...

-¿Eh?! ¡No! No era, no era nada.- Tartamudeó Sango.

-Y además ¿por qué te quedaste como una boba mirándolo? Estabas muda.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Y tu con Kagome?

-¿A.. a qué t-te refieres?- Sango sonrió victoriosa. - Tu te quedas babeando cada que la ves.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-No.

-Como digas. Me voy.- Sango vió que su amigo había vuelto a la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando ella había entrado a su oficina, aunque algo rojo ahora, así que no insistió. -Adiós!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Llegué!

-Hola hermana.

-¿Qué tal el día Kohaku? - Preguntó dejando su bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego dirigiéndose a abrir el refrigerador.

-Fue genial!

-Lo imagino. Pero no te entusiasmes, no se volverá a repetir el incidente de esta mañana. Prepararé la cena.

-Bien. Porque muero de hambre.

Sango preparó algo de pasta y sirvió la comida, pero no probaba bocado solo la observaba. Kohaku dejó a un lado su plato cuando terminó y preguntó algo preocupado:

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?- Dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Qué si estás bien.- Repitió Kohaku.

- Eh… Sí, sí, claro. Estoy bien, solo que algo cansada. Me gustaría tomar una ducha e irme a dormir.

-Pues vete y descansa. Yo lavaré los platos.

-Gracias Kohaku. Tu también descansa.

Sango se fue directo a tomar una ducha. Salió se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la invitación a cenar de Miroku; aún no sabía que respondería.

Por un lado quería ir. Tenía que aceptar que aquél muchacho la había atraído desde que lo vió. Pero por otro lado le parecía que… Bueno, ¿no tenía nada con Koharu? Y a decir verdad Sango no había tenido muchos novios… Y a Miroku recién lo conocía.

En verdad la invitación la había tomado por sorpresa y parecía una niña pequeña que no sabía decidirse si por la paleta de frutilla o limón. Y eso que solía ser bastante decidida.

Miró el desgraciado reloj despertador en su buró y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde, estaba cansada y debía levantarse temprano. Así que, con la esperanza de que el despertador si funcionara la mañana siguiente y de que podría decidirse al otro día, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Se despertó temprano al sonar el bendito despertador, se vistió, despertó a su hermano y preparó el desayuno, ya que contaba con algo de tiempo. Había podido descansar bien en la noche, el despertador sí funcionó y ya había tomado una decisión.

No perdía absolutamente nada con decirle que sí. Sólo sería una cena y podría conocerlo mejor. Pensó que era una tonta por haber dudado tanto, sólo era un chico; cómo Inuyasha, como cualquiera.

Kohaku también se sentó a la mesa de la cocina a desayunar.

-¿Descansaste bien?- Inquirió.

-Así es. – Respondió Sango sonriendo. -¿Y tu?

-También.

Kohaku terminó de desayunar, Sango bebió lo que quedaba de su café y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, toma tus cosas Kohaku, nos vamos. Te dejaré en la escuela.

Salieron con tiempo así que caminaron despacio hacia la escuela. Era un día muy lindo y soleado; un día perfecto.

-Ah, cierto. Kohaku, eh, bueno hoy iré a cenar con… un amigo, así que…

-¿Inuyasha?- Inquirió el muchacho.

-No, no es Inuyasha. Otro amigo.

-¿Otro amigo?

-Así es.

-Oh. Está bien. No te preocupes.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, llegamos.- Anunció Sango al encontrarse frente a las puertas de la escuela. –Nos vemos luego.

-Sí. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.- Dijo Sango, y comenzó a caminar hacia su trabajo. Caminó despacio pues no tenía prisa: aún era temprano y la verdad era que nunca caminaba en paz, sin apuros por llegar a algún lado. Además el invierno estaba casi llegando a su final y había sido un invierno verdaderamente largo y frío y había que aprovechar los primeros días soleados después de tanto tiempo.

Llegó a las 9:00 hs. en punto. El único que se encontraba en el edificio era el portero, el viejo Totosai ( Se escribe así? ) que la saludó alegremente como siempre.

En cinco minutos ya todos se encontraban en el edificio comenzando un nuevo día de trabajo, bueno, casi todos. Miroku no había llegado aún y, cuando Sango pasó junto al escritorio de Kagome en la recepción, se detuvo y reflexionó un poco antes de hablar:

-Hola.- Dijo

-Hola.- Respondió Kagome.

-¿Cómo estás?¿Mucho trabajo? – Preguntó sintiéndose algo tonta, pues no era eso lo que quería preguntar exactamente.

-Bien y, sí bastante trabajo. – Respondió Kagome.

-Y le… ¿le sucedió algo a tu hermano? Digo, es que no vino a trabajar.

-Pues, no creo.- Kagome parecía un poco asombrada por la pregunta. –Pero, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada. Es solo que me extrañó que no estuviera aquí. Solo eso.- Añadió. Y reparó en que Koharu escuchaba atentamente la conversación y lanzaba furtivas miradas.

-Oh. Está bien. De seguro se le hizo tarde.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí- Coincidió Sango.

Sango, que la verdad no tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, se quedó prácticamente toda la mañana conversando con Kagome, pero en la oficina de la castaña pues a Koharu no le tenía mucha confianza y descubrió que Kagome sentía lo mismo hacia la secretaria.

Pudo conocer más a Kagome y descubrió que a pesar de ser la hija del jefe de Sango, el cual ella sabía tenía mucho dinero, era muy agradable y simpática. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo ya se habían hecho amigas.

-Oye, Sango.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Preguntó Sango interrumpiendo la conversación con Kagome.

-Eh, venía a preguntarte si iríamos a almorzar.

-Yo preferiría quedarme a avanzar algo con esto señalando muchos ( Adivinen qué? ) papeles. Es que por la mañana no hice mucho que digamos.

-Ya veo…

-Pero- Dijo Sango rápidamente. -¿Por qué no vas con Kagome?

-Eh, yo.. – Balbuceó Inuyasha. Sango le lanzó una significativa mirada. -¿Te gustaría venir?- Preguntó el chico dirigiéndose a, una sonrojada, Kagome.

-Sí, claro.- Aceptó ésta. Se puso de pie y ambos despidiéndose de Sango abandonaron el lugar.

-Bien, a trabajar.- Se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

Cuando ya había avanzado bastante, Koharu entró en la oficina luego de golpear.

-Tienes una llamada.- Dijo y se marchó sin más.

Sango levantó el tubo algo extrañada, no solía recibir llamadas al trabajo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sango?- Preguntó la voz de una anciana al otro lado.

-Sí. ¿Kaede? ¿Qué sucede?- Kaede era su vecina, vivía en el mismo piso que ella del edificio, el cuarto. Vivía en ese departamento desde mucho antes de que Sango y Kohaku lo hicieran, hacia 2 años, cuando murió su padre.

-Él niño, tú hermano Kohaku.

-¿Qué, qué sucede con él?- Preguntó Sango que ya estaba muy preocupada.

-Está en el hospital. Me acaban de llamar de la escuela que…

-¿Qué hospital?- Urgió Sango.

-El central. ¿Quieres que valla para allá?

-Yo voy para allá.- Y sin más colgó el teléfono y salió como rayo de la oficina pero, al hacerlo, impactó contra alguien y casi más cae al suelo si no fuera porque éste alguien la tomó rápidamente de la cintura impidiendo su caída.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- Preguntó Miroku quitando, contra su voluntad, las manos de la cintura de Sango, quien ya estaba bastante alterada pues estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Debo ir al hospital.- Respondió y esquivando a Miroku se puso marcha hacia el elevador.

-Espera, ¿sucedió algo?- Sango se volteó y evadiendo la última pregunta inquirió:

-¿Tienes el auto?- Inquirió Sango velozmente; no había tiempo para pensar.

-¿Eh? Ah! Sí.- Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que quería. –Te llevaré.- Ambos bajaron por el elevador en silencio. Salieron, Miroku le señaló el auto, de ensueño, que le pertenecía. Sango se sentó al lado de Miroku y, éste arrancó el auto.

-Al central.- Dijo Sango.

-Bien.- Dijo Miroku acelerando. –Dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Mi hermano.- Resumió Sango que sentía como en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Preguntó Miroku que intercalaba las miradas entre la castaña y la avenida por la que en ese momento circulaban.

-No lo sé.- Respondió y sintió como las lágrimas que había estado intentando contener caían irremediablemente. No sabía que le había sucedido pero Kohaku era lo único que le quedaba.

-Vamos, no llores linda. Todo estará bien.- La consoló Miroku tomando una mano de Sango. Ella la le respondió estrechándola fuertemente. La hacía sentirse mejor.

Llegaron rápidamente y de la misma forma entraron al hospital. En la recepción Sango pregunto por un chico llamado Kohaku que había ingresado recientemente.

-Ah, sí.- Dijo la joven enfermera. –Está en el segundo piso en…- Pero Sango ya había salido disparada a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y Miroku tras ella. Allí se encontraron con un médico al que le preguntaron lo mismo que a la enfermera de la recepción. Éste los guió hacia una sala donde había cuatro camas, una en la cual se encontraba Kohaku.

Estaba con un yeso y muchas vendas en el brazo izquierdo y, también, tenía varias heridas en la cara y el resto del cuerpo. Sango corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Kohaku sonrió.

-Estoy bien, hermana. No te preocupes. – Dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, los dejaré solos. Esperaré afuera.- Dijo Miroku al ver que el chico estaba bien, bueno al menos no en peligro de muerte.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Sango.

-No es nada, linda.- Dijo antes de irse.

-Bueno.- El médico estaba detrás de Sango y ella ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. –Su brazo izquierdo sufrió una fractura ocasionada por el accidente…

-¿Accidente?

-Así es señorita. Su hermano sufrió un accidente al salir del colegio según me ha contado. Un automóvil lo atropelló causándole la fractura, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de lo que ahora se encuentra mejor, y el resto de las heridas que ve pero por suerte no son profundas. Podrá retirarse esta noche si es que así lo desea pero no debería asistir a clase por, mínimamente, un par de días y deberá volver aquí en dos días para ver como sigue el brazo. Y ahora también me gustaría hacer una última revisión antes de que se valla.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Sango. –Te esperaré afuera, ¿sí?- Inquirió Sango.

-Está bien.- Aceptó Kohaku. Sango salió de ahí y en el pasillo vio a Miroku hablando por su celular, así que se sentó en unas sillas que había para esperar. Cuando finalizó el llamado el muchacho se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estará bien?

-Sí.- Le resumió lo que el médico le había dicho. –Pero estará bien.

-Me alegro.- Dijo Miroku sonriendo. –Los llevaré a su casa, ya que mejor te quedas con tu hermano, no vuelvas a trabajar.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, quedate en casa con tu hermano por hoy. Mañana puedes volver.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sango. - Y respecto a la cena, yo…

-Espera,- La interrumpió Miroku. -¿Qué ibas a responderme?

-Qué sí.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Entonces no hay problema será mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí está bien.

-Pues entonces pasaré por ti a las 8.

-Bien.

-Hermana, ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Kohaku detrás de ella.

-Sí, sí. Kohaku él es Miroku, trabaja conmigo.

-Ah.

-Es un gusto conocerte.- Dijo Miroku sonriente estrechándole la mano. Kohaku le devolvió la sonrisa. –Bien, vamos.

Kohaku se sentó en la parte trasera del auto y Sango en el mismo lugar de la ida.

-Dime Kohaku.- Dijo la chica. -¿El auto se detuvo?

-Sí, me trajo al hospital y se disculpó. Luego se fue dijo estar muy apurado.

-Sí claro. Maldito desgraciado. No sé porque no miran por donde van así luego no tendrán que disculpar…- Se calló bastante colorada al ver que Miroku sonreía por las palabras de rencor que ella decía.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Coincidió Miroku.

Llegaron y Kohaku bajó del auto.

-Adiós.- Se despidió de Miroku.

-Adiós y que te recuperes pronto.- Dijo Miroku. Kohaku entró antes que Sango al edificio.

-Bueno, gracias por todo.- Sango aún se encontraba dentro del auto.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, en cambio yo te agradezco que hayas aceptado la cena.

-De todos modos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de lo de hoy. Bueno, será mejor que me valla adentro.

-Sí. Estaré aquí mañana, a las 8.

-Sí. Bueno, adiós.

Miroku se acercó a Sango y le besó la mejilla. –Nos vemos.- Dijo.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Sango. Bajó del automóvil y entró sonrojada al edificio.

Miroku se marchó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola.

Bueno, estoy bastante decepcionada conmigo misma por la falta de reviews. Quizá la historia no esté siguiendo un rumbo interesante. u.u

De cualquier modo gracias a Tsuki-one-chan, de quien fue el único review recibido en el anterior capítulo. Me alegro que te haya parecido buena la historia J

Espero hayan reviews para este nuevo cap… aunque sea con palabras dolorosas n.n (espero no hayan muchas de esas)

Hasta luego,

Mahiara Hiteru


	4. La cita

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ****SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN LA PUERTA DE AL LADO**

**La cita**

-Voy a acostarme.

-Sí Kohaku ve.- Sonaba el teléfono. –Diga?

-_Sango¿me puedes decir dónde diablos estabas? __Koharu__ me dijo que saliste cómo rayo luego de recibir un llamado._

_-_Inuyasha, descuida todo está bien ahora. Me llamo mi vecina porque Kohaku tuvo un accidente. Se fracturo el brazo, pero ahora esta en cama descansando. Lamento que te hayas preocupado.

_-__Keh__! Por lo menos están bien. _

_-_Sí. Bueno, nos vemos mañana¿sabes? Debo atender a Kohaku.

_-Sí y, mándale saludos. __Cuídate Sango, nos vemos._

-Adiós.- La llamada finalizó. –Kohaku¿quieres beber algo?- Preguntó Sango desde la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, Kohaku. Te traje el desayuno.- Dijo entrando en la habitación de sus hermano menor. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó dejando la bandeja del desayuno a un lado de Kohaku sobre la cama.

-Bien, hermana. Sólo me duele un poco, pero estoy mejor.- Sango lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Kohaku asintió.

-Gracias por el desayuno, se ve delicioso.

-Espero te agrade. Ya me voy a trabajar, la señora Kaede debe estar por llegar pero de cualquier modo ya le di las llaves. Estaré aquí a las 16:15 hs.¿de acuerdo?- Se dirigió a la puerta. –Ah, y… ¿recuerdas que te había mencionado ayer que saldría con alguien?

-Sí, con Miroku ¿verdad?

-Ajá. Sí, bueno… pasará por mí a las ocho. Pero si no quieres que vaya…

-Para nada.- Dijo Kohaku. –Está bien, ve y diviértete.

-Gracias. Hasta la tarde.- Sango salió de su departamento y en el pasillo se encontró con su vecina. –Gracias por el favor, señora Kaede.

-No hay de que, querida.- Dijo sonriendo. –Que tengas un buen día.

-Adiós.- Y se dirigió a la oficina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, Sango.

-Buenos días, Kagome.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?- Preguntó la chica desde detrás de su escritorio.

-Mejor. Gracias.- Respondió la castaña. –Oye¿nadie más ha llegado?

-Nadie.

-Bien. Bueno, me voy a trabajar.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

-Espera Sango.- La aludida se detuvo. –Casi lo olvido. Mi hermano no vendrá hoy a trabajar pero me pidió que te dijera que pasará por ti a la hora que habían acordado.

-Oh, bien. Gracias por avisarme.

-No hay de qué.- Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Así comenzaba otro largo día de trabajo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Adelante.- Dijo Sango al que golpeaba la puerta, ella se encontraba leyendo unos largos archivos.

-Sango.

-Inuyasha¿cómo estás?- Inuyasha entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien.

-¿Y Kohaku se encuentra mejor?- Preguntó ceñudo.

-Ajá. Oye Inuyasha¿cómo les fue ayer en el almuerzo a ti y a Kagome?- Preguntó dejando de lado lo que leía.

-Sólo fuimos a almorzar.- Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué te defiendes si yo no he insinuado nada?- Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y su rostro en sus manos observando a su amigo.

-Porque se exactamente a donde quieres llegar. Te conozco perfectamente.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y cruzado de brazos. –Y no me veas así.

-Sólo era una pregunta, no tienes por que enfadarte.- Dijo sin cambiar la postura.

-La invité a salir de nuevo.- Casi murmurando pero aún así su amiga lo oyó. -¿Es lo que querías saber?-

-Sí, gracias. Me alegra que confíes en mí.

-Keh, como sea.- Exclamó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Iré a seguir trabajando.

-De acuerdo.- El muchacho salió cerrando la puerta. –Que bien.- Dijo Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola, ya llegué!

-¡Hola hermana!- Se escuchó la voz de Kohaku desde su habitación. Sango se dirigió hacia allá.

-¿Y la señora Kaede?

-Se fue hace poco más de diez minutos. Es que su nieto Shippo la había venido a visitar y yo le dije que fuera, que me iba a encontrar bien.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y seguro estás bien?

-Sí, mucho mejor. Yo creo que podría ir a jugar con Shippo.- Sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

-Ni sueñes Kohaku. No te levantarás de la cama.- Kohaku suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye¿estás seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de su hermano en la cama.

-¿Te refieres a la cita que tienes ésta noche con Miroku?- Sango asintió algo apenada. –Para nada. Siempre estás trabajando, ve a divertirte.

-Gracias Kohaku. Te quiero.- Besó su frente. –Entonces iré a prepararme.- Kohaku asintió y Sango se dirigió a su habitación.

En verdad no había preparado nada que ponerse, así que empezó a sacar todo fuera del ropero para así buscar algo adecuado.

Luego de tanto probarse cosas y arrojarlas porque no le agradaban por cualquier motivo se decidió por un vestido negro algo ceñido al cuerpo que tenía un pequeño escote delante y otro un poco más pronunciado en la espalda, y que le llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas. Con un pequeño saquito gris y un par de sandalias negras con taco no muy alto.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y entró a darse una ducha. Al salir se cambió, se maquilló un poco y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Preparó la cena de Kohaku con mucho cuidado para no ensuciarse la ropa y se la llevó a la habitación.

-Bueno- Comenzó dejando la cena sobre la mesita de noche. –Aquí tienes la cena algo temprano pero ya debo irme. Cualquier cosa que necesites llama al teléfono de la señora Kaede. Trata de no levantarte de la cama. Y no te quedes hasta tarde viendo televisión aunque espero no volver tarde.- Todo lo dijo muy rápido. Kohaku solo asentía a la misma velocidad.

-Bien, son las ocho así que en cualquier momento…- El timbre sonó. –Vendrá por mí. – Finalizó Sango. Besó la mejilla de Kohaku y bajó por el ascensor.

Abrió la puerta principal del edificio. Afuera, de pie, la esperaba Miroku que vestía pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos del mismo color, arriba una camisa blanca alo desordenada y con los primeros botones desabrochados; el cabello como acostumbraba. Sango lo observaba fijamente pero al parecer él no se había dado cuenta ya que tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Hola.- Dijo tímidamente Sango.

-Hola.- Dijo Miroku finalmente viéndola a la cara. –Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias.- Ya sentía como estaba sonrojándose.

-Bueno¿vamos?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Sí.- Se subieron al auto mismo con el cual habían ido hacia el hospital el día anterior. Miroku iba mirando de reojo a la chica que iba mirando por la ventanilla distraídamente.

-Oye¿cómo está tu hermano?- Preguntó mientras miraba la avenida por la que en ese momento circulaban.

-Mucho mejor.- Dijo con la mirada en su acompañante.

-Me alegro mucho. Bueno, mira ya llegamos.- Estacionó el auto y Miroku le ofreció su mano a Sango para bajar y entraron al lugar.

El restaurant era magnífico. Se notaba que era para gente de clase alta y todo lo que allí se encontraba era de altísima calidad.

Miroku le dijo su nombre a un mozo e inmediatamente éste los guió hacia la mesa que había reservado. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras esperaban el menú ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Miroku solo la miraba de arriba a bajo y ella tenía la vista pegada a la mesa.

-Aquí tienen.- Dijo el mozo al llegar con dos menús.

-Gracias.- Dijo Miroku. Luego de mirar por unos momentos ambos se decidieron por pasta.

-Que lujo hay en éste lugar.- Dijo Sango en realidad sin darse cuenta, pero era lo que en verdad creía. Miroku sonrío.

-Sí así es. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es muy bonito.

-Pues me alegro que te guste lo escogí especialmente para ti.-Sango le sonrío tímidamente.

Les sirvieron la comida y estuvieron muy animados hablando de diversos temas. Cuando terminaron de cenar se subieron nuevamente al auto.

-Sango¿qué te parece si alquilamos una película y vamos a mi casa? No quisiera tener que despedirme de ti tan pronto.- Sango se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. –Descuida, no te haré nada malo.- Dijo Miroku sonriendo. Sango negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.- Dijo algo sonrojada. -Está bien.- Miroku arrancó el auto.

Luego de haber ido al video por una película llegaron a la casa con una de terror por la cual los dos se habían decidido.

La casa de Miroku no era una mansión solo por el hecho del tamaño porque se encontraba en plena capital y Sango no se imaginaba cuanto podía llegar a valer.

La sala principal o _living _bastante amplia y tenía un gran sofá con un amplio televisor plasma enfrente además de variados cuadros y otros objetos.

-Que bonita casa.- Dijo Sango al encontrarse ya en el interior.

-No más que tú.- Le dijo Miroku mientras dejaba las llaves del auto arriba de una pequeña mesa. Sango le sonrió. –Bueno traeré algo para comer, siéntate si quieres.- Señaló el sofá y Sango se sentó a esperar. Volvió unos minutos después con palomitas y dos vasos de gaseosa y sentó junto a Sango. Con el control remoto dio inicio a la película.

-Ah, lo olvidaba.- Se puso de pie nuevamente y apagó la luz; se volvió a sentar. –Mucho mejor.- Sango sonrió.

La película era claramente de terror. Sango ya había realizado con su cara todos los gestos posibles; había ido de tensa a aliviada y de triste a feliz, todo respecto a lo que le pasaba a los personajes.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó molesta a Miroku que reía a carcajadas. –¿Qué no ves que la bestia se quiere comer a la pobre niña?

-Lo-lo siento, Sango.- Dijo entrecortadamente por la risa. –Es que¿no viste la cara de ese monstruo? Es todo deforme, no se como pueden temerle.- La chica había vuelto su vista a la televisión y abrazaba nerviosamente un cojín.

De repente Sango del terror tomó la mano de Miroku y al darse cuenta de lo q había hecho la soltó rápidamente. Miroku hizo de cuenta que no pasó nada para no incomodar a la chica. Con el control apagó la película y encaró a la chica.

-Oye¿por qué apagas?

-Porque si sigues viendo te va a dar un infarto del terror y no me gustaría acabar la noche así.- La chica aún parecía un poco molesta. –Mira, yo ya vi el final de la película, si quieres te cuento como acaba¿sí?

-De acuerdo.- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bien, pues, los protagonistas no van a morir encuentran una forma de matar a la bestia. Y protegerán a la niña hasta que hayan matado a la bestia para que no le haga daño… y felices para siempre.- Sango parecía mucho más animada. Miroku no podía decirle que todos iban a morir dolorosamente, no, eso no la dejaría dormir. –Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. – Le extendió la mano y Sango la tomó. La guió al fondo de la casa y subieron unas escaleras hacia la terraza. Se apoyaron en la baranda y se quedaron ahí viendo la noche estrellada.

La terraza estaba adornada con muchas luces y flores, se veía hermoso.

-Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo o despejarme o solo a pensar, pero a eso no vengo muchas veces.- Sango rió.

-Que bonita noche.-Dijo mirando al cielo.

-No tanto como tú.- Miroku la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó hasta juntar los labios de ambos en un lento pero profundo beso. Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero segundos después se descubrió a si misma respondiendo lentamente. Un par de minutos después fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un celular sonando estruendosamente.

-Disculpa.- Dijo Miroku a una Sango sonrojada al darse cuenta de que el beso no había sido producto de su imaginación. Miroku, luego de pocas palabras con la persona al otro teléfono, cortó. –No puedo creer que ya sea medianoche…

-¡¿Dijiste medianoche?!- Preguntó Sango.

-Sí.- Respondió el chico.

-Ay, no. Es muy tarde, Kohaku está sólo en casa… tengo que irme ya.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Te llevo.

En pocos minutos estuvieron frente a al edificio donde Sango vivía, dentro del auto.

-Gracias, en verdad la pasé muy bien.- Dijo Sango comenzando la despedida.

-No, en verdad, yo te agradezco que hayas acepado cenar conmigo esta noche. Nos vemos, y mándale saludos a tu hermano.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias.- Miroku se acercó y le robó un rápido beso.

-Adiós.- Saludó después.

-Adiós.- Dice Sango, y baja del auto para entrar a su departamento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se dirigió en silencio a la habitación de Kohaku para encontrarlo, como había imaginado, dormido y con el televisor encendido como siempre.

Apagó el aparato y decidió seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, no sin antes repasar por su mente todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku vio a Sano entrar al edificio y arrancó el automóvil.

-Bien, ahora debo ir por esa mujer.

**COTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA**

**Sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar pero no he tenido nada de tiempo e igualmente tampoco mucha inspiración ****u.u**

**Tsuki****-****one****-chan y ****Lah****-chan gracias por ****sus ****reviews**

**Espero subir rápido el próximo capítulo, aunque todavía tengo que actualizar otros dos ****fics****! Haré lo posible…**

**Mata ****ne**

**Mahiara****Hiteru**

**R---E---V---I---E---W---S-------P---L---E---A---S---E**


	5. La llamada

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. **

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA PUERTA DE AL LADO**

La llamada

Miroku llegó a un bar en una esquina a la una de la madrugada; hermosa manera de terminar una cita. Estacionó el auto, se bajó de éste y entró al lugar mirando en todas direcciones hasta que la divisó sentada en una mesa al fondo. Se acercó con pasó rápido hasta allí y se sentó frente a la chica.

-¿Por qué volviste antes?- Inquirió rápidamente.

-Que mal educado eres. Buenas noches, primero y principal.- Dijo mirándolo severamente.

-Mira mujer, déjate de sarcasmos y responde.

-Óyeme bien, soy tu hermana y me debes respeto¿okay?- Miroku no dijo nada. –Y, respecto a lo que preguntaste, regresé antes porque nuestra madre ya no me necesitaba en la inmobiliaria. No entiendo por que tú regresaste antes, te viniste aquí sin avisar. Siempre estas haciendo lo que te viene en gana, eres un irresponsable.

-Ahora tú óyeme bien.- Dijo Miroku interrumpiéndola, pues los regaños de Kikyo recién iban por la primera página. –Regresaste antes porque TU madre no te necesitaba en la estúpida inmobiliaria. No es mi madre, es la tuya, la mía murió hace muchos años. Regresé antes porque sí, se me dio la gana, como dices. Y sí avisé, le dije a nuestro padre que no quería estar ahí y me ofreció un empleo en una oficina aquí. ¿OK?- Inquirió esto último imitando la voz de ella.

-OK.- Dijo. –Shima me pidió que te dijera que la llamaras. Déjate de ir abandonando novias por todos lados, luego vienen y a mí es a quien le reclaman.

-Shima no fue, no es y, te aseguró que, jamás será mi novia. Sólo salimos unas cuantas veces. Que a tu madre le agrade no significa nada para mí.- Tomó la taza de café que le quedaba a Kikyo y se la llevó a la boca. Dos segundos después de probarlo lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. –Que asco. Está helado.

-Pues me vale. Me dejaste esperando una hora. Te llamé a las doce y mira cuando llegas.- Le reprochó.

-Estaba ocupado- Dijo como único medio de disculpa.

-¿Ocupado significa con una mujer?- El chico no dijo nada. –Es obvio.

-¿Qué tal si te dejas de entrometer en mi vida¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?- Preguntó moviendo los pies impaciente, ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Nunca las tuvo.

-Sí. ¿Papá está en casa?- Inquirió molesta por la actitud del muchacho.

-No, no está. Se fue ayer y no tengo idea a donde, antes de que preguntes.

-Bien. Vine para verlo pero creo que tendré que esperar para eso.- Suspiró. –Iré a casa contigo entonces.

-Bueno¿entonces ya nos podemos ir? Estoy cansado.

-Vamos.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando los dos bolsos que tenía debajo de la mesa mientras Miroku le pagaba a un mozo el café.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Creías que vendría sin nada?- Deteniéndose frente a su medio hermano.

-Pues, no, pero tampoco creía que traerías tus baúles llenos de cosméticos.- Kikyo rodó los ojos. Miroku tomó los dos bolsos y ambos se subieron al auto para por fin ir a descansar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Buenos días!-

-Padre, buenos días.- Saludó al hombre que acababa de entrar en la cocina. Miroku dejó el café sobre la mesa.

-¿Noticias?- Preguntó su padre mientras se sentaba a la mesa en frente de su hijo.

-Pues, sí…- Comenzó Miroku.

-¡Papá!- Entró Kikyo y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

-…Llegó Kikyo.- Terminó Miroku en un susurró y tomó nuevamente su taza de café.

-Querida¿cómo estás?- Preguntó cuando Kikyo se sentó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

-Muy bien, quería verte.- Dijo sonriendo.

-También yo, linda. ¿Y tu madre?- Inquirió.

-Bien, te extraña…- Comentó Kikyo pero fue interrumpida.

-Hola papá.- Saludó Kagome, aún con su pijama, desde el marco de la puerta.

-Cariño¿cómo amaneciste?- Inquirió observando a su hija menor.

-Bien.- Respondió. –Con sueño.

-Como siempre.- Agregó Miroku sonriendo. Kagome pasó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Quieres café, papá?- Preguntó.

-Sí, Kagome, por favor.

-Yo también, Kag.- Pidió su hermana con una sonrisa. Kagome sin voltearse rodó los ojos, odiaba que le dijera así.

-¿Y cómo va el trabajo en la empresa, Kagome?- Preguntó su padre.

-Muy bien.- Respondió la chica sin voltearse pues seguía preparando el café.

-¿Kagome está trabajando en la empresa?- Inquirió Kikyo, algo sorprendida, observando a su padre.

-Así es. Se encarga de la parte de administración.- Especificó.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Kikyo observando la espalda de su hermana menor.

-¿Y tú, Miroku¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, padre. Todo en orden.- Respondió y luego se puso de pie. –Hablando de trabajo ya debo irme.

-Espérame, quiero que me lleves.- Pidió Kagome dándole una taza de café a su padre y otra a Kikyo.

-Muy bien, te espero.- Accedió su hermano. Kagome subió presurosa a su cuarto, se vistió y bajó lista para irse a trabajar.

-Vamos.

-Bien, adiós.- Dijo Miroku.

-Adiós.- Saludó su padre.

-¡Adiós chicos!- Dijo Kikyo.

Kagome y Miroku salieron de la casa y entraron al auto de Miroku, que lo puso en marcha al instante y partieron rumbo a la empresa.

-Oye¿y qué tal tu cita con Sango?

-Pues… bien.- Respondió sin, claro, despegar la vista del camino. Kagome sí lo miro, molesta.

-¿Bien? Podrías contarme algo más.

-Es que no sé que quieres que te diga. Estuvo muy bien, Sango es una chica interesante… y muy bonita.- Agregó sonriendo. -¿Mejor?-

-Pues sí, mejor.- Dijo Kagome contenta, mirando al frente. –Sango me cae muy bien.

-Ah¿sí?

-Sí, es una buena chica y muy simpática.-

-¿Y qué tal te cae ese Inuyasha?- Preguntó su hermano, observándola ya que el semáforo se encontraba en señal de alto. Kagome lo miró.

-Bien. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gusta?- Respondió con otra pregunta, acelerando. Kagome respondió muy nerviosa.

-Somos amigos.- Mirando por la ventanilla.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Miroku. Era un día espléndido, soleado. La gente ya desde temprano atestaba las calles empezando su día laboral. Los autos infestaban las avenidas y el tránsito se hacia inaguantable, aunque por suerte no llegaron tarde.

-Buenos días, Miroku.- Saludó Koharu al verlo entrar. –Kagome.- Añadió al verla tras el chico. Kagome forzó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Koharu.- Dijo Miroku. -¿Llegó Sango?- Koharu se molestó, Kagome lo notó, aunque Miroku no pareció darse cuenta.

-No.- Dijo simplemente.

-OK, gracias.- Se dirigió a su oficina dejando a la secretaria y a su hermana en la recepción. Sango, instantes después, salía del ascensor.

-Hola, Sango.-

-Kagome ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Muy bien¿y tú?

-Excelente, en verdad.- Respondió. –Hola.- Dijo a Koharu, quien respondió de igual modo, con algo de rencor. –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a trabajar, te veo luego.- Dirigiéndose a Kagome.

-Sí.- La castaña entró a su oficina y antes de que se pudiera sentar alguien abrió la puerta.

-Inuyasha.- Dijo al ver a su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás, Sango?

-Bien.

-Dime¿qué tal te fue con Miroku?- Inquirió sin preámbulos. Sango lo observó sorprendida.

-¿Y tú cómo sabías que yo había dicho que sí?- Cuestionó.

-Sí lo hiciste.

-Bueno, sí.- Sentándose detrás de su escritorio. -¿Pero tú cómo te enteraste?- Pensó un momento y dijo: -Espera¿Kagome?- Inuyasha asintió. –Oh, ya veo… La verdad es que la pasé muy bien.

-Pues, bien.- Dijo.- Bueno, me voy por un café y luego a trabajar.

-OK. Te veo luego, Inuyasha.- El muchacho salió y cerró tras de sí, dejando a Sango sola, dispuesta a empezar su día de trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?- Preguntó Koharu a la mujer que acababa de arribar a la recepción.

-De hecho, sí.- Observando a la secretaria. –Busco a Miroku.

-¿Y su nombre es…? Para anunciarla.

-Kikyo.- Respondió casi al instante. Con una última mirada, Koharu presionó un botón de los tantos del aparato y dijo:

-Miro…- No consiguió, casi, siquiera empezar a hablar cuando oyó la voz de Miroku, que caminaba hacia allí.

-Koharu, necesitaría…- De repente miró hacia la mujer, de pie, en frente del escritorio. -¿Kikyo¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a visitarte.- Dijo sonriente.

-No sé si sabrás que estoy trabajando.- Acercándose a ella.

-Sí, sí sé.- Asintiendo. –Papá dijo que no habría problema.- Koharu, que había pretendido no estar prestando real atención, dirigió su vista del computador a Kikyo.

-Pues, espérame en mi oficina, haz el favor.- Pidió calmo, señalando por donde había venido. Kikyo realmente sin saber a donde se dirigía empezó a caminar por el pasillo y a la primera puerta que vio entró, sin siquiera golpear.

Sango miró hacia la puerta.

Kikyo al ver a la chica supo que se había equivocado pero aprovecharía para preguntar.

-Disculpa. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es la oficina de Miroku?- Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Sí, claro. Es justo la puerta de al lado.

-Oh, gracias.- La puerta se cerró y Sango sostuvo la mirada unos momentos, pensando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué decías, Miroku?- Preguntó Koharu luego de que Kikyo se hubiera ido.

-Quería que hagas fotocopia de esto…-

-Yo lo haré Miroku, no te preocupes.- Se ofreció Kagome que acababa de entrar. Miroku le entrego las hojas.

-Gracias igual Koharu.- Miroku le sonrío y Koharu, aunque molesta por la aparición de Kagome, le devolvió el gesto. -¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó curioso.

-Estaba en el piso de abajo, hablando con Ayame.- Respondió.

-¿Te llamó¿Y qué te dijo, cómo está?- Hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de su joven prima, que vivía en Inglaterra con sus padres.

-Pues bien, dice que todo está en orden.- Hizo una pausa. –Bueno, volveré abajo para hacer las fotocopias, luego te las alcanzo.

-Sí, yo mejor voy con Kikyo.- Kagome lo miró sin entender. –Está en mi oficina.- Kagome rodó los ojos y se dirigió a donde había dicho, y Miroku volvió a su oficina donde lo esperaba Kikyo. Dejando, ambos, sola nuevamente a Koharu bastante irritada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha saliendo que iba saliendo del ascensor justo cuando la chica se disponía subir. –¿A dónde vas?

-Al piso de abajo. Fotocopias.- Añadió mostrándole los papeles que Miroku le había entregado.

-Voy contigo.- Sonó bastante como pregunta.

-Seguro.- Dijo Kagome cerrando las puertas y luego pulsando el botón para bajar. Cuando lo hicieron salieron y se encontraron en un salón grande repleto de pequeñas oficinas separadas solo por paneles y mucha gente que iba de aquí para allá.

Juntos se dirigieron a la parte en la que sabían se encontraban las fotocopiadoras.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares Inuyasha?- Preguntó un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes, mientras Kagome hacía las copias.

-Seguro que no eres tú, Kouga.- Respondió Inuyasha sin siquiera voltear.

-¿Cuándo tendrás listos los documentos?- Haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta del chico.

-Ya te dije que te los traeré en cuanto los termine, no fastidies.

-Como sea, pero apresúrate.- Dijo. –Kagome¿qué tal, cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Kouga.- Tomando las terminadas copias. –Bueno, será mejor que le lleve esto a Miroku. Nos vemos.- Saludó al muchacho y junto con Inuyasha subieron nuevamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Raro que no te perdiste.- Comentó al ver a Kikyo sentada en su escritorio.

-Claro que no me perdí.- Jugando con un bolígrafo. -¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?

-Hablando con Kagome.- Respondió sentándose frente a Kikyo, en su lugar.

-No imaginé que Kagome trabajaría en la empresa… pero bueno, tampoco imaginé que tú te dignarías algún día a trabajar.- Miroku fingió una sonrisa. Kikyo lo miró. –Me gustaría quedarme aquí, no quiero volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Y qué harás aquí?- Inquirió despreocupadamente.

-Le pediré a papá para hacer algo aquí.- Miroku dirigió su vista a su hermana inmediatamente.

-¿Quieres trabajar aquí?- Kikyo asintió. -¿Y tu mami, qué será de ella sin ti?- Preguntó sarcástico.

-No sé, pero ya no pienso ayudar en la inmobiliaria, es tan aburrido.- Suspiró. -¿Qué opinas?

-Opino que hagas lo que te venga en gana.- Respondió.

-Tú siempre igual.- Dijo molesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango se dirigió a la recepción para buscar a Kagome pero no la encontró allí. En realidad tampoco Koharu estaba sentada en su escritorio. Cuando se disponía volver a su oficina sonó el teléfono.

Koharu no apareció así que pensó que no tenía nada de malo sí ella contestaba.

_-Hola-_ Dijeron inmediatamente del otro lado.

-Hola¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- Inquirió a la masculina voz del otro lado.

_-Quisiera hablar con Miroku Hashieta, por favor.-_ Pidió.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

_-Bankotsu Hashieta._

-Aguarde un momento.- Apoyó el tubo en el escritorio y antes que pasarle la llamada desde ahí prefirió ir y avisarle personalmente. Se dirigió velozmente a la oficina de Miroku y golpeó dos veces. La mujer que había visto hacía un rato fue quien abrió.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó.

-Busco a Miroku.- Lo único que podía ver era a la chica que apenas había abierto la puerta.

-Te buscan, querido.- Anunció la chica, volteándose un poco para ver hacia adentro. Miroku abrió completamente la puerta y Kikyo volvió a su lugar.

-Sango.- La chica, algo molesta, dijo:

-Tienes una llamada.- Miroku cerró la puerta.

-¿Y quine es?- Preguntó mientras veía a la chica que caminaba a su lado hacia la recepción.

-Bankotsu Hashieta, dijo.- Miroku sonrió. Tomó el teléfono del escritorio de Koharu, que aún no regresaba, y al ver que Sango se disponía a irse la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo Miroku y luego habló: -Bankotsu¿cómo estás?- Sango se apoyó en el escritorio y esperó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya me dejó sola otra vez…- Murmuró Kikyo, al instante oyó sonar su celular. -¿Diga?

_-Kikyo, querida¿cómo estás?_

-Bien.- Dijo reconociendo la voz.

_-Así que ya estás en Japón… Pronto nos veremos, amiga._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola.**

**Hace un par de días me di cuenta de que hacía dos meses, si no me equivoco, que no actualizo éste fic. Así que aprovechando las ganas que tenía de subir cap., actualizo acá. **

**El nombre del capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la película, por las dudas… hehe. Ah, y traté de hacerlo largo el cap. Pero no sé si lo conseguí n.nU Disculpen…**

**Dejen review¿sí? Agradezco muchísimo a quienes lo hacen :)**

**Se cuidan,**

**Mahiara Hiteru **


End file.
